This invention relates to a medical protection device for males wearing an incontinence garment and, in particular, relates to a deflection shield that provides protection for the scrotum from contact with urine.
The scrotum and perineum (the perineum is the area between the scrotum and anus) are particularly sensitive to periods of prolonged contact with urine or feces. This prolonged contact is problematic for males wearing an incontinence garment, otherwise known as a diaper. Such contact by urine and feces often results in burns, ulceration, skin necrosis and/or secondary infection.
It is well-known in the art to apply lotions and powders to the scrotum and perineum prior to wearing the incontinence garment. Lotions and powders, however, are often washed away by urine and do not provide an adequate solution to the problem. It is also known in the art to enclose the scrotum in a sack-like structure within the incontinence garment itself. These sack-like structures for the scrotum, however, do not properly deflect urine away from the scrotum. In some instances, the prior art structures exaggerate the problem by permitting urine to drip into the sack-like structure. In addition, use of prior art sack-like structures can be cumbersome to attach, uncomfortable to wear, and expensive to produce.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protection device for the scrotum which is easy to attach, comfortable to wear, and which effectively deflects urine away from the scrotum and perineum. It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple structure that may be used in conjunction with most standard diapers, absorption garments or other incontinence devices.